Their Happy-Ending
by cs.Reid13
Summary: Finn and DB one shot. Finn finally gets the courage to speak to the bossman about their past Read to find out more.Had this requested in a review in my other fic "IPod Shuffle: Taylor Swift Style" so I thought I'd do it :) for bexyboo. Hope you and everyone else enjoy this little fic


Title: Their Happy-Ending

Author:ConsultantSmilez

Summary: Finn and DB one shot. Finn finally gets the courage to speak to the bossman about their past Read to find out more.

Author Note: Had this requested in a review in my other fic "IPod Shuffle: Taylor Swift Style" so I thought I'd do it for bexyboo. Hope you and everyone else enjoy this little fic

Beta: None, if you would like to be my beta, please feel free to message me

Please review and enjoy C:

She runs her hands through her hair, sighing nervously before knocking on D.B.'s office door

"Come in." His voice is heard from the other side of the door

She takes one more deep breath before walking into his office about to make either the best or worst mistake of her life.

The older man smiles upon seeing Finn walk through the door but once he sees the look that is on her face he starts to frown, noticing that something is clearly wrong as she is usually in a pleasant mood. "Everything alright Finn?"

She nods and takes a seat across from him "Yes. Umm no. erm I mean I guess it could go either way. Depends on how our next conversation goes."

His brows furrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"We need to talk," she says biting her lip

He sighs clearly worried about her, and gets up

"Where are you going?" she turns in her chair, wondering what the man is up to this time

"This conversation you want to have sounds serious so I thought it would be better if we didn't have any interruptions or onlookers." He shuts the door, locking it and closing the blinds. Then he makes his way back to his desk and sits back down "Okay let's talk."

"Okay. First before I say anything I want you to know my intention was never to hurt anyone."

He looks at her slightly scared "Finn…."

"Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone. Or commit a crime" she says smiling

"Alright good."

She takes a shaky breath before speaking "D.B. I've kept these feelings deep down for a long time, too long. It's been eating away at me. I can't go another day with the thoughts of what if. I need the answers."

"Finn…." He interrupts

"Please D.B. let me get this out then you can fire me, yell at me, call me a home wrecker and whatever else. I honestly thought I put these feelings behind me but coming to work with you had brought all these feelings back. I'm still in love with you D.B. Every second that goes by my heart aches. I miss you, I miss us. I know your married and I never thought I'd be the one to make things awkward with a married man. But here I am confessing my love to you. I feel you deserve to know. What we had was amazing. There was not a moment where I felt unhappy with you. Everything was so simple. Wasn't our time together good?"

He smiles at the memories and whispers "Yes it was. Great even"

"Exactly. I want those great moments back. I want to be able to call you mine and know that at the end of the day, no matter how hard a case gets that I have you to come home to. I know this is crazy and I'm probably losing a great friend and job by the end of it but I can't keep this up. I love you D.B. Russell and that's not going to change whether either of us want it to or not." She takes a deep break and looks down at her hands in her lap. Not daring to look up at him

D.B. sighs softly "Finn…"

She still cannot get the courage to look at him; she softly mutters "What?"

"Look at ."

She looks up at him through tear filled eyes "whaat…?"

He quickly gets up and goes around to the front of his desk and kneels down "Hey hey hey, don't cry. Please don't cry."

She looks at him sadly "I'm sorry im such a mess."

He takes her hands and holds them against his chest "Finn, Look at me. I've felt it too. Im sorry I've hurt you and I don't know much but what I do know is that I love you too. I really do. I miss all of what we used to have. Those lazy mornings of cuddling and kissing, the cooking the dates. I was happy I haven't felt that happy since I left. I want us to be us again. This heart that you're feeling beats for you. Asking you to come work for me was the best decision of my life." He kisses her hands and looks up at her to find her smiling widely through her tears

"Really? You're not fooling me right now?"

"Im serious Finley"

After hearing those words she's waited months to hear, she falls forward into his arms and cries. She cries not because she's sad but because she finally has the man. The man she fell in love with.

"Honey please don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry." He holds her tightly and rubs a soothing hand up and down her back

She wipes her eyes and smiles looking into his eyes "There not tears of sadness, Im happy. Really happy, haven't been this happy in a long time"

He grins and looks down at her lips before gently pressing his lips against hers. She leans against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilts her head slightly. He opens his mouth wider and slides his tongue against her upper lip seeking entry to which she is quick to allow him access. She moans and slides her tongue against his. A few minutes later he pulls back and groans low in in throat

"Jesus Finn. I've missed this."

She giggles "Me too." She sighs and leans against him

"What do you say we go home? And continue things where it's a little more comfortable?" Russell says winking at her

"I'd love that but what about your wife?"

"We split up a month ago. She's living with our daughter."

She gasps. "Im sorry."

"I'm not." He kisses her hotly before getting up "C'mon before I jump your bones right here in the office."

She giggles and takes his hand as they walk out of his office and after he shuts his door, they walk out of the lab and finally home hand in hand.


End file.
